Stranger things have Happened
by OscardrivesmeWilde92
Summary: Draco has a problem with talking in his sleep. Harry has a problem with listening to Draco talking in his sleep. But honestly, when your crush says your name while dreaming how can you not do everything in your power to hear it again and again? Draco/Harry


**A/N: Ok just a little one shot between the updates of my other stories Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: No Beta, so sorry about any and all grammar and spelling mistakes!**

** oooooo**

Harry sat on the couch holding his breath with a glass of red Merlot in one hand and the other on Malfoy's shoulder. He was currently depriving his lungs the precious oxygen they so desperately needed because he was in a state of complete shock.

The blonde Malfoy heir and his auror partner for the last four months had just fallen asleep next to him on his own couch before slipping off the multitude of comfortable cushions in favour of Harry's lap.

And Harry thought only a couple of months ago, that the strangest thing to happen to him this year was not only being assigned Malfoy as his new auror partner but actually growing to befriend his Slytherin enemy as well.

So much so that he had developed a crush on the gorgeous pale blonde, even if he was still a pain in the arse most of the time.

Sometimes, Harry had even begun to think of him as Draco (although not out loud) which was bizarre to say the least.

That was why he now found himself sitting on the blonde's cosy couch drinking very expensive wine as had become their habit for the last few Friday nights, watching muggle films that Harry had insisted they would enjoy.

Well that had been their usual routine except that today had been a particularly gruelling day at the Ministry what with a potions smuggler trying to escape. Malfoy had been pretty tired and so had Harry if he were being honest but both men hadn't felt like going to bed, still feeling high on adrenaline.

Well that was how Harry assumed Malfoy felt, he on the other hand was just not ready to give up any alone time with him. Harry had only begun admitting to himself a couple of weeks ago his near obsession with spending time with the man.

After all it wasn't every day you started lusting after your partner who you just so happened to have had a _complex_ relationship with as a kid.

Harry was just grateful that they had gotten to the point of being friends and knew never to expect more.

But now Draco was changing the routine, short circuiting Harry's brain cells and depriving him of air by falling asleep (adorably) in his lap!

Harry kept as still as he could and exhaled slowly. When Malfoy did not stir he relaxed slightly back into the cushions allowing some of the tension to leave his body. He knew he should probably remove his hand from his shoulder and slip out so as to leave his partner to rest and go home and get some for himself.

He was just about to do that when the warm pliant form in his lap snuggled closer and said Harry's name.

The tension and shock returned to his body like a lightning bolt and his mouth went suddenly very dry at that small whispered voice.

For one minute he thought the blonde had woken up but his breathing hadn't changed and he did not change his position.

Malfoy was actually having a dream that involved him! He couldn't help the giant grin that stretched across his face at the wonderful idea that he was important enough to reach Malfoy's sub-conscious.

Harry gently rubbed his shoulder feeling ridiculously happy. After that he stayed a little while longer turning the sound down on the television he had brought over to Malfoy manner (much to the house elves and their masters horror) a few nights ago.

Later, using every single one of his auror skills, he slipped out as quietly as he could before apparating home.

That night he had some wonderful dreams thanks to Malfoy's affliction of talking in his sleep.

oooooooo

The next day saw Harry waking up with a frown on his face after he had had time and enough rest to think clearly on the events of last night.

Malfoy had been most likely either having a nightmare or just some mundane dream that Harry, as his auror partner, would most likely be in.

After all they spent most of their days together what with cases and Draco seeming to prefer to sit on the edge of Harry's desk instead of in his own office.

Not to mention late nights at the pub or at weekends hanging out since Ron and Hermione were married now and so too were Pansy and Blaise. It made sense that Malfoy would say his name, so much so that Harry felt extreamly sour for the rest of the morning after his ridiculous thoughts the night before.

Malfoy had never once seemed inclined to think of Harry in any sort of romantic way. It was odd thought Harry as he made his way to his office, to think that after all their time spent together Malfoy didn't even know he was interested in men.

When Harry had broken up with Ginny they had still been in the process of hating each other and so Harry had not wanted to divulge his preferences for fear of getting mocked.

Malfoy on the other hand had told a pretty brunette auror at one of the Ministries black tie functions quiet clearly that he preferred brunette men, leaving the put out woman to walk away dejectedly while Harry stood at his side mouth gaping.

Looking back he wished he had said something but at the time he had just been too busy thinking of the benefits that that new information would lend to his day dreams. By the time he recovered Malfoy had departed to the bar for more drinks.

When he reached his office and found the blonde nibbling on his pink bottom lip while reading over a report Harry came to a decision, sour mood forgotten.

He would endeavour to hold another movie night as soon as possible after making sure their day was jam packed full of running after criminals.

Last night was probably a fluke but it had given Harry a warm feeling in his chest that he was eager to have again. Even though it meant nothing he thought sadly before clearing his throat and saying,

"We should finish those films tonight since I'll have to give them back to Hermione.

If you're free that is".

Malfoy looked up with an amused look.

"Why afraid she'll get mad at you again?" he said.

"No, besides she should have given out to you since you're the one who lost them not me" Harry sighed as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Only because you insisted on watching them; even though they were completely unrealistic! I mean really Potter vampires are not that nice in case you've forgotten" Malfoy retorted.

And so they argued until Kingsley came in with their first case of the day which to Harry's delight was going to need travelling and the use of brooms.

oooo

"Salazar I'm exhausted" huffed Draco as he fell on the couch with a sigh. Harry sat down next to him feeling slightly guilty.

"Yeah sorry you had to run the guy down I didn't even see the other culprit coming or else I would have helped" he said

In truth Harry could have taken the guy down much quicker than he had but he was more eager for Malfoy to tire himself out. He was truly feeling horrible about his actions and had even planned to cancel the whole scheme and just say goodnight to his partner before apparating home.

However Malfoy had been adamant that he wanted to finish the movies and Harry just couldn't resist. It seemed that where Malfoy was concerned his logic just went out the window.

"Well go on Potter start doing whatever it is you do to get this bloody muggle contraption to work" huffed Malfoy sitting up on the chair.

Harry rolled his eyes but got the movie started anyway before taking his seat on the couch.

A house elf wearing an overly large patterned dish cloth popped up to ask if they wanted anything to eat. They declined and then settled down to watch the film.

It was one of Harry's favourites out of the movies Hermione had lent him. It was all about these strange characters living in a "_middle earth"_ and a very powerful dark wizard of sorts (or as close as muggles had) who wanted to rule the world with a ring.

Malfoy wasn't complaining as much has he had when they watched the first one which he suspected was a true testimony to how tired Malfoy really was.

He felt his own eyes beginning to close but he dutifully snapped them open trying to concentrate on the forest scene with the white wizard, eerily reminiscent of Professor Dumbledore somehow, who had just returned from the dead.

Soon Malfoy was sound asleep but even after an hour he remained completely silent.

Just when Harry was about to give into temptation and close his eyes he heard Malfoy murmur his name.

That little whispered sound washed all the tiredness from his body like a fresh wave and he focused all his attention on the pale sleeping form of the Malfoy heir who was curled up on the couch next to him.

Harry was delighted to note that the warm feeling was back in place and the grin he wore was definitely a few stretches away from insanely happy.

He propped himself up on the couch ignoring the movie in favour of listening to the pleased sighs and utterances of "_Harry" _ that were falling from the gorgeous blonds lips.

When the moving music suddenly stopped, signalling the end of the film the whole room was plunged into silence except for the sounds of Malfoy's sleepy mumbles and Harry's breathing.

Harry couldn't help but picture the dreams he hoped Malfoy was having that made him moan like that. After all Harry had them all too often.

He felt ridiculous for hoping that it could mean something deeper but knew there was probably some other logical explanation to it.

With the muggle movie having finished Harry suddenly felt like some type of voyeur and decided it was time to go home.

Using some Wandless magic he whispered a spell so as to manifest a soft red blanket for his partner.

A smile crept across his face again when he thought about how Malfoy would react to the Gryffindor colours in the morning.

As he flood home he couldn't help but think about how easy it was for Malfoy to make him laugh in so many ways. It was strange but true that he felt he could really be himself around him in a way he couldn't with anyone else.

Sighing he decided to just enjoy the fact that Malfoy had said his name (again and many times at that) and would try not to hope for more in fear of ruining what they had.

ooooo

The next morning Harry had decided to go to Hermione's apartment to ask her a few questions about Malfoy talking in his sleep. He could have done his own research but even after four years of leaving Hogwarts she was still far more apt at the skill then he ever would be.

She was in the kitchen making breakfast when he stopped by.

Said breakfast nearly fell on the floor when Harry told her why he was there.

After she finally stopped laughing enough to answer him she promised to get some books and do a bit of digging for him.

"Sure Harry. I remember looking up about wizards dreams when I was taking a look at the progress of wizarding psychology a couple of months ago.

Did you know they are actually very different from muggle dreams?" she asked pulling herself together to spoon some scrambled egg onto his plate.

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, there have been some progressions in the last few years to the effect of certain spells now being able to help interrupt dreams more accurately. Not to be confused with them having a prophetic foundation of course but still it's very interesting."

They moved on to discussing Ron and Hermione's upcoming anniversary and the trip to the Caribbean they would be taking.

Harry couldn't help imagine what it would be like to take Malfoy away on holiday. Not somewhere as hot as the Caribbean of course because Malfoy's pale skin would burn.

Harry smiled at the thought of the blonde and the pink blush that always crept across his face when he was flustered. He couldn't help imagining what it would be like to see him flushing in other ways like lying out on his bed after being thoroughly debauched by Harry.

Harry was interrupted from his day dreams by the arrival of Ron trampling down the stairs.

When he headed into work that day he couldn't help trying to asses everything that Malfoy did. He tried not to but Hermione and Ginny were always saying how unobservant he was when it came to his love life.

However by lunch he still had no idea if there was anything behind Malfoy's chatty sleep and he could tell the Slytherin was getting slightly frustrated by his odd behaviour.

Luckily Hermione popped in to ask if she could steal him away and seemed to have found something that would prove useful to Harry's problem.

When he stopped by her office he was not surprised to see his friend's desk littered with vast tomes of literature all concerning different departments of the ministry, since Hermione was involved with most in one way or the other.

"Harry! I'm glad you could stop by. I came across one spell that might prove useful to you even though I still think it would be much less trouble just to simply ask him out" she said taking her eyes of a report she was reading long enough to stare pointedly at him.

"Anyway, knowing you you're probably looking for something that can help right away.

This spell I found is quiet old and is one purebloods used to use to spy on their enemies.

You can cast it on the sleeper for a small period of time and a projection of the dream will appear. Much like the concept of an air bubble in some muggle cartoons" she explained flipping through a few scrolls to find the one she was talking about.

"Hermione that's perfect" exclaimed Harry standing up excitedly to take the scroll from her.

"This way I can know what he's dreaming about without embarrassing myself in front of him or ruining our friendship" said Harry beaming at his friend like he had just caught the winning snitch.

Hermione rolled her eyes up to heaven but the smile she gave him was fond if not a little worried.

"Just be careful Harry. It's not like Malfoy's overly zealous at showing his emotions at the best of times. Dreams can be a very private thing" she said warningly.

"It'll be fine Mione, I'll just take a quick look and it's not like he's ever going to know" he said confidently.

"I guess, and it's not like he care's much for your privacy" laughed Hermione, referring to an incident a few weeks ago when Draco had barged in on Harry when he was in the shower in the auror's changing rooms so as to ask Harry about a case they were working on.

He still did not understand why Malfoy saw the need to come all the way down to the auror changing rooms when he could have just waited for Harry to finish and return to his office.

If it had been different circumstances Harry would be rejoicing at the memory however it just left him rock hard at the possibilities.

"You see so it's fine. I'll talk to you later Mione" said Harry before he departed her office.

There was a definite hop in his step when he returned to his own office at the idea of finally getting to the bottom of why Draco was saying his name while asleep.

ooooo

Unfortunately a rather high profile case had landed in their laps and needed their full attention.

A notorious dark wizard had finally messed up and allowed one of his illegal experiments to draw attention to his location out in the country side.

Now it was just a matter of zeroing in on it and stopping any other dark magic activities that were taking place.

What with the nightly survelance and actual confrontations plus drawing up reports it took Harry nearly two weeks before he could set up another movie night with Malfoy.

He had stolen a few from Hermione's collection on his way to Malfoy's place not even bothering to look at the titles in his excitement to try out his new found spell.

When he arrived he was escorted into the living room like normal by one of the many house elves who had by now stopped looking at him with suspicion and malice.

Draco was dressed in a button down white shirt and black slacks showing off his pale forearms which made Harry stop for a moment.

He really was beautiful Harry couldn't help but think as he took in the tall lean body and graceful movements of the other man as he sat down greeting him with a warm smile.

It had taken Harry awhile to get used to that smile being pointed at him and even now he had to fight the urge to look over his shoulder and see if someone else was standing behind him.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here. What did you bring this time" Malfoy smirked as he leaned over to grab the films from Harry's grasp.

Laughing out loud he raised a curious eyebrow at Harry, "'Crazy Stupid Love', 'The Notebook' and 'Fracture'"? asked Malfoy curiously, "I had no idea you had a thing for blondes Harry".

Harry tried not to look too horrified as he tugged at his hair. "I just quickly grabbed them since I was in a rush to get here" he said lamely.

"Besides how do you know it's not just Ryan Gosling I like?" he asked trying to shake of his embarrassment with a joke.

However Draco for some reason seemed to lose the teasing glint in his eyes and simply smiled a tight smile that was more like a grimace.

"Of course, any way put on whichever one you prefer Potter" said Malfoy getting comfortable.

Harry had no idea what he said wrong but was not willing to get into a fight especially not tonight. So he quickly capitulated and put on "Fracture" since that actually didn't sound too bad.

ooooo

They had already watched the first two movies and were on the third before Malfoy finally started to dose off.

Harry had almost given up hope that it would happen and was ready to throw in the towel after the first half an hour of The Notebook.

Once Malfoy's breathing had grown shallow Harry quickly took out his wand and cast the spell. It took a minute to work almost as if something was trying to fight against it but eventually a scene started to unfold on top of Draco's head.

At first it was just Malfoy at his desk going through some paper work. The dream was pretty mundane to say the least and Harry started to feel quiet disappointed until he saw the door to the room opening.

Harry himself walked in wearing his auror ropes that were in a state of complete disarray. He was pretty banged up as well.

He recalled that's the way he had looked a couple of weeks ago after he had chased a suspect through diagon alley and had been jumped from behind.

He remembered returning to the office and suffering through Malfoy's constant stream of jokes about the Chosen Ones desires to constantly be the centre of attention.

It would have been a bad memory if not for the fact that Draco had helped clean his wounds with a gentle hand and some impressive spell work to save him the hassle of going to St. Mungos.

In the dream however Draco took care of Harry without the biting commentary and Harry could see the real concern and worry in Malfoy's eyes that he hadn't noticed on the actual day.

Not only that but when Draco had finished, dream Harry suddenly jumped from the chair to pull Draco into a bruising kiss that had the blonde panting in seconds.

He then pushed him back against the desk and started to quickly undress him while kissing every inch of the smooth pale skin he exposed.

Draco was running his hands through his hair as he slowly made his way down to his exposed length that was rock hard and begging for Harry's attention.

Suddenly the bubble started to deflate and sag and the wonderful images started to dissolve and flicker like a broken screen.

Harry had no idea what was happening but soon the bubble popped out of existence like it had never been.

Draco still lay fast asleep; his eyes darting behind his closed lids making Harry realise that the dream was still continuing but the spell had ran out.

He was sorely tempted to recast it but suspected it would be the wrong thing to do. After all he was only human and he didn't want to start things off with Malfoy by pouncing him while he slept.

Taking a deep breath and trying to adjust himself more comfortably he slowly got up and left.

Once in the safety of his own apartment he went straight to his room to think about all he had learned.

He felt extremely happy that night and was determined to finally ask his crush of the last few months out, now knowing there wasn't the huge chance of ruining their friendship.

There was still a little part of him that was nervous that Malfoy would say no but after seeing what he could have tonight, he knew he couldn't shy away from it any longer.

He had to stop acting like a coward and take the plunge.

oooo

The next morning Harry arrived extra early for work. He sat at his desk watching the clock tick by the seconds as he waited for Malfoy to appear.

His partner was notoriously always late for work since he hated to get up early in the morning so he was a little shocked when his door slammed open with a deafening bang revealing Malfoy an hour earlier then was normal.

Harry quickly stood when he saw the unwavering anger etched into the blonde's features. He looked madder then Harry had ever seen him. Even that day on the train when he broke his nose with his foot didn't compare to the waves of rage radiating off him as he stood in the door way.

Normally Malfoy hid his anger with a cool mask of disdain or indifference and so Harry knew that something was very wrong and felt a horrible clenching feeling in his stomach.

"Malfoy I..." he started but was cut off.

"Don't even bother Potter" he spat striding into the room.

Harry would have reached for his wand if he hadn't known Malfoy's face so well. There wasn't just anger or hatred on show, there was also hurt.

"Did you really think, me, a Malfoy wouldn't have noticed that little spell you cast last night? What couldn't resist taking advantage of the trust I placed in you by allowing myself to fall asleep in your presence?

You just had to allow that bloody curiosity of yours to take over!" he shouted

"No Draco that's not what it was..."

"Shouldn't that go against your fucking Potter Perfect hero kick? Or what you don't think that ogling other people's private dreams falls into the just plain wrong category?"

Harry tried not to flinch at that but he had a point. Still he had only done it because he was desperate.

"Please Draco..."

"Oh shove it Potter, I don't care if you use my stupid crush to try and humiliate me or pity me or whatever..." he said turning to leave.

Harry knew he probably looked like a fish what with his mouth gaping open and all but he just couldn't help it.

He had finally discovered that Draco found him attractive but he had never dreamed that he might have had anything close to a crush on him as well.

He felt his lips twitch in an involuntary smile and that's when Draco really looked like he was going to kill him. He reached for his wand but luckily he was close enough for Harry's reflex's to work to effect.

Before Malfoy could pull out his wand Harry had jumped over the desk and pinned the shocked man to the wall by his wrists in a matter of seconds.

"Potter are you freaking mental..."

But this time it was Draco who was cut off when Harry kissed him hard pushing his whole body against the blonde and effectively trapping him against the wall.

It was a moment before Malfoy kissed him back but when he did Harry couldn't help but let out a loud relieved moan at the feeling.

His mouth was soft and warm against his own and when those pick lips opened to allow him access he quickly took his chance and plunged his tongue inside.

They fought for dominance, each trying to control the kiss until Harry started to nibble at Draco's bottom lip before giving it soothing licks.

The loud gasps and groans that received was nothing compared to the ones he got when he allowed his hands to roughly pull open Malfoy's shirt so he could kiss down his neck to his pink hard nipples.

"I thought you were straight!" gasped Malfoy accusingly.

"Nope" Harry chuckled feeling giddy and light over finally being able to touch Malfoy after so long.

When he took the first nipple into his mouth and sucked the blonde started to curse as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

He made his way to the other one to give it the same treatment before he bit down making the blonde thrust his hips forward in pleasure.

Harry reached back up to take the Draco's mouth once more in a bruising kiss while he kicked his legs open so he could place his thigh in between his spread legs and rub the fully hard erection he felt there.

Suddenly there was pushing against his chest and he had to reluctantly pull away a bit so he could hear what Malfoy was trying to say.

"What the hell is this Potter?" asked Malfoy a pink flush tinting his cheeks in the most adorable way which made Harry want to lean forward and nibble and lick at his checks before returning to the lovely long slender neck that he was dying to mark as his.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you Draco. And not just for this" he said thrusting his hips forward to help convey his meaning making Malfoy bite back a groan.

"But for everything. The night you whispered my name for the first time while you slept was the first time I ever even imagined you could feel the same about me. I know it was wrong but I just had to know.

I thought maybe you were just attracted to me but just now when you mentioned you had a crush on me too... well I just couldn't hold back any longer." He finished resting his forehead against the Draco's as he waited for him to speak.

"Well... it might be a little more than a crush" said Draco almost shyly as he looked down at their feet.

Harry laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Good, because what I feel for you is stronger than anything I've ever felt. God you drive me crazy Draco. I am sorry though. I shouldn't have done what I did" said Harry biting his lip in guilt.

"Well I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then" Draco smirked, his old humour coming back.

"Oh gladly" whispered Harry as he reached down into his boxers to grasp Draco's length. The blonde huffed out a groan as Harry increased his movements running his hands up and down before rubbing the head with his thumb in small circles.

"Harry I'm close" moaned Draco leaning his head back in pleasure.

Harry took a moment to appreciate the sight before he dropped to his knees (Draco's dream still fresh in his mind) to swiftly pull his pants and trousers all the way down so he could take him fully into his mouth.

Draco clutched at his hair painfully while he sucked making Harry long to touch his own straining erection.

He slowly slipped a finger into Draco and that was when he couldn't take anymore and screamed out Harry's name as his release filled the saviour's mouth.

Harry swallowed every last bit until the blonde could barely stand and then he got up to kiss him once more on the lips.

"God, that was..." Draco sighed

"I know" chuckled Harry enjoying watching Malfoy has he stroked his back in soothing circles.

"You're mine" said Harry suddenly wanting to make it clear what this all meant.

"Let me prove it to you" said Draco with a sultry smile as he pushed Harry back to fall into his chair before he cast several different, complex locking and silencing charms on the door.

Harry felt a moment of gratitude for the privacy before he was suddenly distracted by a lapful of Draco.

It was strange how they had got here, like this but Harry didn't care because at least they were together.

**Sorry about the difficulties with posting! My computers going crazy!**

**Please review if you liked it, I love hearing what people think, good or bad!=D**

**More updates soon fingers crossed! **


End file.
